It's the Little Things in Life That Matter
by Sweet Jorja
Summary: Isn't it the little moments in life that are so precious? The things that are cute and romantic and even funny? I have four words for you... razor blades, big bellys, parties, and kittens...lol. It's better than it sounds. GCR hint of NSR


A/N: Hey y'all! This is a story I thought of when I was... well you don't need all of the details. But I think you can guess............man you people have sick minds! LOL j/k. Anywhoo, Enjoy!

Disclaimers: I own nothing. I know nothing! LOL I want to tho!!

-----------------------------------

"She' not, just a pretty face..." Catherine sang to herself as she went to the hall closet of the house.

"Well, if that isn't true, I don't know what is."

"What the...? Gil! Don't scare me!" She said turning around and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Come on Gil, you're all wet!" She said as he re-tightened the towel around his waist.

"Yup. I know."

"Brat." Catherine said turning back to the closet. "darn. Gil, I'm out of razor heads. Can I use yours?"

"Okay. Only if I get to help." He said smiling mischievously.

"Be my guest. At least you can reach my legs." She said rubbing her belly.

"Don't worry Catherine. Only 2 months left before you can shave yourself." He said faking disappointment.

"Don't sound so happy for me." She said smiling. "Oh! I can shave and tie my shoes too!" She said laughing.

"Come on. My beautiful wife just asked me for help." Grissom said following her into the bathroom.

"Okay. Be careful alright?" Catherine said cautiously once she was sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Don't worry. I'm always gentle." He said grinning.

"You got that right." Catherine replied smiling. "Ah! Oww! Go easy will you?" She screamed as Grissom grabbed a tissue. He held it to the cut and looked up at Catherine with his big blue puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Cath." He said removing the tissue once the bleeding stopped.

He cleaned the cut with peroxide, which regrettably for him, made it sting even more. He dried the cut and washed his hands. He knelt next to the tub and rubbed his thumb over the tiny cut. Then he bent down and gently kissed it. Catherine watched him and couldn't help but smile.

"There. Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Catherine said as he finished. "Okay, get out of here os I can take my shower."

"Okay." He said turning to the door.

"Oh, Gil? Come to think of it... I uh... think I might need some help. You know, I can't really reach a few spots right...here..." She said reaching to her back, smiling playfully.

"Come on Catherine. You did fine yesterday."

"What? You don't want to help me?"

"No, I do. It's just I already took a shower and we don't want to be late."

"We won't be late. Nick and Sara's engagement party doesn't start for another 45 minutes. Besides..." She started pulling him toward her and breathing in, "You still smell."

"Well... in that case, I think I need another shower then." He said smiling as he dropped his towel on the floor.

They were halfway through their shower when Catherine shrieked.

"Oh my God! That's cold!" She said as the water suddenly turned cold.

Grissom jumped out and grabbed their towels while Catherine tried to turn off the water. She managed to turn the water off and she was trying to steady herself when she went forward. Her shins caught the wall of the tub, and the rest of her body kept going. Grissom was there within seconds to save her from a short but potentially dangerous fall. But as he caught her, he too lost his footing and fell backwards into the tub and Catherine landed on top of him. He groaned as her shoulders jammed into his chest. Down the hall, they heard Lindsey running and squealing. Catherine and Grissom struggled to get up, but were unsuccessful.

"Gil! Quick the towels!" Catherine yelled. He was able to reach a towel and put it over their bodies as Lindsey ran in and started talking apologetically a mile a minute.

"Mommy! I'm SO sorry! I flushed my toilet and I forgot you were taking a shower! Or was uncle Gil taking a shower?" She asked puzzled. "Did you fall? Oh no! Are you okay mommy? I didn't mean to!"

"Lindsey honey calm down. You just...startled me. That's all. And we're fine. Can you stand outside for a minute baby?"

"Yes mommy." Lindsey said walking out. Catherine and Grissom got up and Grissom retied his towel around his waist and Catherine slipped into her robe. She opened the door, and Lindsey was right there waiting. "Hi mommy, are you done?"

"Yes baby."

"Do you like my dress mommy?" Lindsey said showing off her lavender silk dress. A headband lined with dark purple flowers stood out in her golden blonde hair.

"You look beautiful baby. Gil? What do you think?"

"You look lovely sweetheart. I think I will have the pleasure of having the two most beautiful girls at the whole party with me." He said smiling.

"Okay Linds, go downstairs and watch TV while we finish getting ready."

"Okay mommy." Lindsey said running down the hall and down the stairs.

"Well, that was close." Catherine said wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Yeah, in more ways than one." Gil said drying his hair with another towel.

"Can you imagine what could have happened if you didn't catch me? Or what if you couldn't reach the towel in time? Talk about disaster."

"Well, nothing bad happened, so let's just get ready shall we? I think we are running a little late."

"Yeah, we should hurry. Sara has been so stressed out lately, I don't wouldn't want her mad at me right now." Catherine joked as she dried her hair.

-------------------------------

Nick and Sara's Engagement party.....

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Sara greeted her friends as they walked into the small house.

"Uh...Gil need some help with his tie." Catherine said as Sara looked at the quizzically.

"Grissom, you aren't wearing a tie."

"Oh, yeah...I know...we tried a few times and we got fed up with it and we just said forget it." Grissom said as they both tried to hide the blush rushing to their cheeks. "You don't mind do you? About the tie I mean."

"No, it's fine." She said as she closed the door.

"Hi Sara!" Lindsey said hugging Sara.

"Hey kiddo! Wow! You look so pretty!" Sara said returning the hug. "Hey, Greg is waiting for you in the other room. He said he has a surprise for you."

"Greggo's here? Can I go mommy?"

"Okay sweetie. But be careful not to get anything on your dress."

"Okay mommy!" Lindsey called as she ran past other guests. She ran to the other room and found Greg sitting on the couch, he had his eyes closed and he held a box on his lap. "Greg! Greg I'm here!" She shook him until he opened his eyes.

"Hey Linds."

"Hi! Sara said you have something for me. What is it?"

"She said that? Hmmm, I'm not sure if that is correct." he said trying to hide his smile.

"Is that it? Is that for me?" Lindsey said pointing to the box.

"What this? No, this is for my other favorite girl. Let's see, she is about as tall as you, she has blonde hair and big blue eyes."

"Greggo! Come on!"

"Okay. This is for you. Be careful. You have to be gentle."

"What is it?" Lindsey asked noticing large holes going around the box. She held it up and felt the weight shift inside. She grinned widely when she heard a soft 'mew' from inside. She place it on her lap and opened the top. She pulled out a tiny black and white kitten. "Is he mine? Is he really mine?" She asked excitedly.

"He's all yours babe." He said as Lindsey placed the kitten in the box and leaped into Greg's arms.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She said hugging him tighter.

"Whoa Linds, loosen up, I need to breathe you know."

"Oh I have to show mommy and uncle Gil! Thank you so much Greggo!" She said picking up the kitten and walking to her mother. Greg got up and followed closely. "Mommy! Mommy look at what Greg got for me!" She said holding up the kitten.

"Oh, isn't he precious! He so tiny!" Catherine said with excitement. "Greg, why did you?"

"Well, had a little money saved up. And I knew you were thinking about getting a pet. So, how could I resist surprising my number one girl, huh?" Greg said pulling Lindsey closer to him.

"There you guys are. We have been waiting for you to show up." Nick said walking over to them, putting his arm around Sara.

"Well, we have been here a few minutes." Catherine said hugging him.

"Hey you, how are you doing?" Nick asked patting Catherine's belly.

"Alright. I just can't wait to get this little thing out of here!"

"Yeah well, not today okay? You'll hog the spotlight." He said smiling. "No really, don't get all premature on me." Nick said as Lindsey's kitten let out a big cry. "What was that? Hey Linds, what have you got there?"

"Greg gave him to me, isn't he cute?"

"Yeah, he is. What's his name?"

"Umm, I think I'll call him... Figaro! Like on Pinoccio! He looks like Figaro doesn't he Nicky?"

"Yes he does." Nick said looking at the floor and frowning.

"What's the matter Nicky?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that there is a little girl around here somewhere and she never gave me a hug." Nick said trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry Nicky, I didn't see you when I got here." Lindsey said giving the kitten to her mother. She jumped into Nick's arms and hugged him tightly. "Do you feel better?"

"Yup, thank you."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Only if I get to hold Figaro." He said smiling.

"Okay. Here you go." She said passing him the kitten. He mewed softly and squirmed when Nick took him.

"Hey Linds, why don't you take Figaro into my office and sit with him a while." Sara suggested looking at Nick.

"Okay." She said as Nick handed her the kitten. "Do you want to come Nicky?"

"Sure."

"Uh uh, you get to stay here." Sara said holding his arm.

"But Sara..."

"Don't 'but Sara' me. This is as much your party as it is mine."

"Don't worry Nicky. You can see him later if you want."

"Thanks Linds. At least she is being nice to me today."

"Don't start." Sara said jokingly as she turned to Lindsey. "Hey Linds, why don't you run along and get a snack before you go to the other room. But don't give any to Figaro, he might get sick."

"Okay Sara. Bye! Thank you Greg!" Lindsey said walking fast to the office which was cleared of other guests.

-----------------------

A few hours later........

"Man, it's hot in here." Catherine said fanning herself.

"Yeah, I think we need another shower when we get home." He said smiling. "After Linds is in bed, so we don't get interrupted."

"Hmm, maybe.... if you're nice." Catherine said as Greg walked over to them. "Hey, it's too quiet. Where are Greg and Lindsey?"

"I don't know. Let's check the office, they are probably playing with Figaro."

They walked into the room and looked around. In the corner was a small couch. On the floor near the couch was the box Figaro was in. It was empty. They looked up on the couch and saw Greg and Lindsey sound asleep. Greg was stretched out, his feet hanging off the edge of the couch and he had one arm around Lindsey. Lindsey had her head on Greg's chest, and her feet just above his knees. On her chest laid a curled up Figaro sleeping and purring loudly. They watched him go up and down with each breath Lindsey took. He moved and stretched out his small legs and then curled up again. Catherine and Grissom just smiled.

"Oh wow." Grissom said grinning.

"That is so precious. I wish I had my camera." Catherine said softly.

"Here you guys are. What are you looking at?" Nick asked as he poked his head in, followed by Sara and the ever silent Warrick.

"Aww, that is so cute." Sara said leaning against Nick's chest.

"Yeah. Hey, where is the camera?" Nick asked looking down at Sara.

"It's on the kitchen table. Warrick, do you mind?"

"No problem, I'll be back in a minute." He said walking away. He was back in seconds, camera in hand. He gave it to Sara and she snapped the picture.

"I just thought of something." Catherine said smiling. "We can use that picture for the inside of our Christmas card this year."

"That would look great." Grissom said smiling.

"It's one of those moments where you wish you could freeze time you know? It's like you never want it to go away." Warrick said breaking his silence. Everyone stared at him as if he had three heads. "What? haven't you ever had a moment like that?" He said blushing.

"Absolutely." Catherine said looking at Grissom.

"Yes. And I don't know about you Mr. Stokes, but intend on having more." Sara said kissing him.

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her again.

"Well, I hate to say it, but we have to get going." Grissom said as Catherine gathered Lindsey's things. "It's getting late and we have to stop at the store to get some food before they close."

"It's only 9:30. The stores are open 'til midnight." Nick said calling his bluff.

"Well, we...uh...have something we have to do later."

"Um...okay. I don't think I want to know anyway."

"Hey Gil? can you give me a hand with Lindsey?"

"Sure." He said carefully picking up Lindsey. Greg stirred and opened his eyes.

"Grissom? What time is it?"

"About 9:30."

"Oh, wow. I don't have to work tonight do I?"

"No. Remember we worked during day shift hours, so they get our hours?"

"Oh, yeah. Okay." He said sitting up and scratching his head.

"I'll see you later Greg." Grissom said carrying Lindsey out to their car.

"Hey Greg? Thanks for giving Lindsey Figaro."

"No problem Catherine. She's a good kid. She deserves it."

"She is. But thank you. I promised her she could have one then I got pregnant and I didn't have the money. She was disappointed. I just wanted to thank you." Catherine said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"It's no big deal Cath. Like I said, she is a good kid." he said returning the hug. "I'll talk to you later okay? Take care of yourself and stay in bed as much as you need to."

"I know Greg. Thanks for caring so much."

"You're welcome Cath. You know you all are like family. You're all I got. So I need to take care of you right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later." She said walking outside to the car.

"What took so long?" Grissom asked smiling.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Greg." She said strapping her seatbelt.

They rode home to the soft sound of the radio. Grissom carried Lindsey to her room and Catherine placed Figaro's bed near Lindsey's bed. She went into their bedroom to change her clothes when Grissom came into the room. He had in his hands a bottle of non-alcoholic wine, two glasses and some candles. Catherine looked at him and smiled.

"I owe you a shower huh?"

"No. You don't owe me anything. I however, have the great duty of pampering my wife. Especially while she is pregnant. And when she isn't." He said smiling. "I started a bubble bath for you my dear. The wine is non-alcoholic, so it is safe for you to drink. And I figured the candles would make it more relaxing." He said grinning.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You're the greatest woman a man could ever ask for."

"Well, my husband isn't so bad either." She said leaning up to kiss him.

"He isn't huh? Well, I guess we are both lucky then huh?" He said smiling. He gave her a much deeper kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What do you say we start that bath?" Catherine said smiling at him.

"Are you going to need help again?"

"Absolutely." She said pulling him into the bathroom by his arm. This time she was sure to close the door......just incase.

-------------------------------------

A/N: So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! This is actually longer than I intended, but you didn't hear that from me. ;-)

Sweet Jorja


End file.
